The Real Story
by realworld21
Summary: Finished. What happens when Harry discovers that he has a sister, and a brother? When the family meets for the first time, how will everyone react. Lies and change. posted sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Out of breath and I stumbled onto the train. No, sadly, not the Hogwarts Express, but a regular muggle train. I was headed to England. I weakly gave my ticket to the woman behind the counter and struggled to the nearest compartment. The only other person there was another young woman. I sighed and sat down. I could feel the train begin to move.

But how rude of me, you don't even know who I am. My name is Lizzy. Just Lizzy. Not Elizabeth, not Beth, not Liz. Lizzy. I am a young woman of sixteen. I have long, straight, silky brown hair and stunning green eyes. I look much like my mother, but like I would truly know. My mother was killed by the Dark Lord when I was young. So was my father. I, being a child of three, was separated from my brothers to protect them, and myself. Perhaps you have heard of my brother. His name is Harry Potter. I, Lizzy Potter, and my other twin brother, Chris Potter.

I bet you have never heard of me. That is understandable. I am not well known in the wizarding world. That is Fudge's doing. He doesn't want the Dark Lord to discover that there are, in truth, three people that could bring about his downfall. We couldn't have that.

My brother Harry does not even know Chris and I exsist. Our story is a strange one, but one worth hearing.

My mother and father were and are Lilly and James Potter. They, from what I have heard and seen, were a lovely couple who had triplets. The night that they were killed, my brother Chris and I were staying at our godfather, Sirius's house. I don't really know why Harry wasn't there, but he wasn't, that much is clear. When word arrived that Lilly and James had been killed, Chris and I were separated and taken to one of the safest places in the world. Gringotts of course!

It seems strange to place two young children in two separate vaults in Gringotts but it was done. Separated for our own safety. Alone until we were picked up by none other than Hagrid. He took us to the Americas to live. But a strange thing happened that night. My parents were killed.

We know all about the Boy Who Lived. But what about us? We to survived. You may argue that we do not deserve the title, saying he received for having the killing curse fail to, well, kill him. But you would be wrong.

The ancient magic that saved Harry's life, also worked its magic on us. Protecting us, but also creating the three of us into practically one person. When the Avada Kadavra curse hit Harry, it also hit Chris and Myself. When Harry is in pain, we are to. When he is sad, so are we. When he dies, we will to. We are that connected. In the same way, we were hit with the same curse. But I am obviously alive to be telling you this. So we did live.

You know that scar that Harry has on his forehead? All three of us received identical scars, but in different places. Harry knows that he received a part of Voldemort when the curse failed. Harry received a part of Voldemort's mind. Harry can see into Voldemort's thoughts. The mind. A scar on the forehead. My brother Chris has a scar on his arm. He received part of Voldemort's body. When The Dark Lord is weak, Chris is weak. When The Dark Lord is strong, Chris is strong. It is bitter sweet. Recently, Chris is incredibly strong. Good, and bad. Finally, I have a scar over my heart. I received the Dark Lord's soul. Not that I want it. I can feel the hatred of him when he is about to kill. The fear of knowing that there is one who can destroy him (3 to be precise). The joy of knowing that he is powerful. Many people find it strange, this "gift" gives me terrible mood swings.

I don't know much about my childhood. I was taken away from the rest of the Wizarding World and taken to a remote little wizard school in the Americas. It is older than the others, but far less developed. Since we don't learn as much I have taken it upon myself to learn more magic than any of the others. I studied my brains out but it was worth it. I am now a licensed wizard at a mere 16. I still plan to travel to a new school, so I can train to become an auror.

Recently I have been living in Egypt, learning to crack the codes of the ancient Egyptian wizards. There, I met Ron, best friend of the Boy Who Lived. I met him in one of the pyramids. He nearly hexed me while chasing after his brother, Fred. Oh Fred. Fred and I hit it off after I thoroughly hexed Ron. Fred was cute and sensitive. Loving and kind. We spent a lot of time together, until he had to go home. We wrote for a while, but last night things changed.

I was reading one of his letters when I decided that living in hiding was not what I wanted. I ran away from the ministry, hopped on the nearest broom, and flew to this train station so I could travel to England. I have written Fred. He is sending me directions to get to his house. I finally get to see him! The train has stopped. Time to find Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

As I exited the train, I saw a sea of people. I desperately fought my way out until I found myself blinking in the bright sunlight. I closed my eyes and thought. I then quickly turned around and disappeared.

I apparated into a small meadow. I needed to get away from all those people. A meadow was the closest place. Sitting down, I waited for my owl. I sat for a long time entertaining myself by conjuring small animals and then hexing them. Hey, I have to practice somehow.

After a long period of time, I saw a black owl flying toward me.

"Hello Thebes!"

I gently took the parcel away from my beloved friend. On it was scribbled the directions to the burrow. Fred had even given me a map, like a common muggle. I guess he thought I would take a car. HA! I planed to fly!

Did I forget to mention that one of my favorite past times is quiditch. It is. I have become talented on a broom and I have a firebolt.

"Accio Firebolt!"

My broom fired toward me. I ran along side it until I reached I small cliff and then, at the last minute, hopped on and took off. I cast and invisibility charm on my broom and to not disturb the muggles.

Flying gives you a sensation like no other. It releases you from your world, your life, your fear. It takes you to a place that only the sky, the birds, and you understand. It's the only way I escape the pain of my everyday life.

I flew around looking for landmarks and signs that Fred had mentioned in his letter until I found myself knocking on his front door. The Burrow. My new home. My new refuge. My new life.

Mrs. Weasly was the one to answer the door. She greeted me with open arms and a happy hello. She seemed to feel sorry for me. I don't know what for. She knows not of my past.

"You must be Lizzy. Fred has told us so much about you."

"I'm sure he has."

"Your room will be upstairs, next to our daughter and her friend. I hope you all get along nicely."

I more softly answered, "And I as well."

I walked up the stairs dragging my trunk behind me until I reached my room. It was small and contained one old bed, a chest of drawers, a small closet, and a window. Other than that, it was bare. I heard a loud knock at the door. Then it swung open to reveal none other than Fred, grinning widely.

He ran over to great me saying, "Its been so long since I saw you. I missed you. How was your trip?"

I answered, "I missed you to. I had a fine trip, could've been better but I didn't expect much more."

Fred smiled and gently pulled me into a kiss. It was nice to see him again. He looked much the same and he smelled nice, like soap. After a few minutes he pulled away and told me that there were some people I should meet. His friends.

We walked into the hallway to see an array of people standing in front of us. Fred steered me toward a red head girl. She had fair skin and was quite slim. Fred told me her name was Ginny.

"Nice to meet you Ginny. I'm Lizzy."

Ginny said, "I know. My room is next to yours so if you need anything, I can try to help."

"Thanks!"

Next to her was someone I knew.

"Hello Ronald."

"Ron. They call me Ron, not Ronald," he said, turning rather red.

I enjoyed making fun of him.

"I know that Ron. Nice to see you to."

After Ron was a dark haired boy with green eyes and a lighting scar on his forehead. I would have known him anywhere. We had the same face, same eyes, same blood, but he did not know that.

He began to speak. "I'm Har…"

"I know who you are. Nice to meet you Harry Potter. I know a lot about you."

Harry said nothing. I guess he does not like people to know a lot about him. He should think on the bright side. Having people know everything about you is better than practically not existing at all.

Next was George. He simply nodded his head. It was understood that we were not to communicate. I figured that was Fred's doing. George does often fall for the girls that are already taken.

The final person was a girl with mouse brown hair that stuck out at every angle.

"My name is Hermione," she said with a tone of voice that made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. She sounded stuck up.

I said, "Well, nice to meet you but you know my name so there really is no point in me giving it to you again."

She seemed a little dumfounded. That was okay. Its not like I needed to make friends. I guess being alone, hidden in the ministry for so long has made me harsh. Since I've learned that I don't need other people, I'm not one to try to make friends. That's okay.

By this time, everyone was going on their way. Fred told me that he had to go to shopping. I volunteered to go with him, not wanting to be left alone, but he told me that I needed to spend some time with other people. He wanted me to make friends. Won't anyone ever learn?

Fred was gone. I decided to go flying. That was something that was liberating. I ran outside and summoned my broom. Just as I was about to take off I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey," the voice said.

I turned around and saw it was Harry. He to was holding a broom.

"Hey," I responded. "Do you want to fly with me? We could play quiditch. One on one. I hear your quite the player."

"Sure. I'd love to play. I like to think I'm good. I play seeker. Do you

play?"

"When I can. I'm keeper."

Harry smiled. I summoned a ball and placed it on the ground. Then I hopped on the broom and soared up into the air. Harry followed quickly.

I looked at him and said, "Are you ready to lose?"

He simply replied, "What are you talking about? I never lose."

We played for a couple of hours and it turns out that I was right. He did lose. Badly. Such a feeling of accomplishment, being able to beat my brother. I went back into the house and walked up to my room. I decided to take a shower since I was all sweaty from the quiditch game earlier.

After I had finished my shower and gotten dressed, I walked down the hall. I passed by Ginny's room and decided that I had nothing better to do. I knocked on the door. She opened the door tentatively.

"Oh, its you," She said.

I gave her a hurt look and she immediately took it back.

"No, that's not what I mean. I thought you were my mother. Come on in."

I accepted the invitation and walked into her room. It looked much like mine except there were a whole lot more people in it. Actually, almost everyone had crammed into her room. In a circle sat Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ginny ran back to her spot in the circle and the whole group shifted to let me in. I sat down.

I asked the group, "What's going on?"

Fred answered, "We were about to begin a game of Wizard Truth or Dare. Care to play?"

I had never heard of Wizard Truth or Dare. Truth or Dare was a measly muggle game that is intended to wreck the lives of the players by forcing them to tell deep secrets or do embarrassing acts. But Wizard Truth or Dare, now this could be fun.

Fred could tell that I did not know what the hell he was talking about so he explained the game. Apparently, it is about the same concept but in this case, a spell is cast around the group. Once you are in the game you can't leave. The spell makes you do what you are told, whether you want to or not. Also, if you are asked a question, you can't lie. Pretty sweet game.

"Count me in," I stated.

Fred and George cast the spell around us. The spell caused a huge golden net to surround us within our circle. No way out. The game had begun.

"So," I said, "who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Fred said. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many bases have you gone to?"

"Three"

Silence filled the room until Harry, quite loudly shouted, "Bloody hell! With who cause it sure as hell wasn't me!"

"Sorry," Ginny said, "only one question per turn. My turn! George truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Wimp. Who is the prettiest girl in the room?"

"Lizzy."

Blunt honesty. Fred's face turned a lovely shade of purple. He apparently did not like the idea of having his brother have the hots for his girl. I wonder who he did not trust. Fred or me?

"Lizzy, truth or dare?" George said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Fred."

What an original dare. Like everyone in the whole freaking world does not use that same dare. Whenever a couple plays truth or dare, this is what happens. I complied. It's not as much fun to make out with somebody when you know there are a butt load of people watching you do it. Major turn off.

"My turn," I stated. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What would you do, if you found out that the guy that Ginny has gone to third base with was your worst enemy?"

"I'd hex him so many times that you would no longer be able to tell that he was ever human."

Well, I must say, that is a little harsh.

Harry harshly said, "Ginny, truth or dare?"

Ginny liked to stare fear in the eye and replied with a truth. Harry asked her who it was and she replied that it was Seamus.

Ginny then turned back to me and said truth or dare.

I decided to be like the rest of them and I chose truth. Ginny said, "Do you like Harry? I noticed you are staring at him."

I tried to come up with an answer that would not give me away, but the spell got me before I could. I stated, "Not in the way you think. I don't like him as a boyfriend. How could I? He's my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

The silence that followed was deafening. I could feel every eye upon me. Harry looked shocked. Ginny relieved. Ron, George, and Fred oblivious. Hermione, smug. I quickly said, "The game is over." The net disappeared. I quickly got up and fled the room. I did not go back to my room. I could not stay in this house. My secret was out. I had to leave.

I ran out of the house into the back yard. I cried, "Accio Firebolt! Accio Trunk!" My stuff flew towards me. I used a levitation charm on my trunk and grabbed my broom. Just and I was about to push off, I heard a voice behind me. It said stop.

I turned around slowly and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Harry," I said, "you were not supposed to find out. You aren't supposed to know. I have to leave. I need to go. The ministry is going to kill me. No one was supposed to know."

Harry looked confused. "I know," he said. "Somehow, I've always known. I always believed I had a sibling. When you came today, I was sure. You looked just like me, we could even be twins!"

"Harry, we are, and were not. I would explain but you know to much. I want to stay here, but if I do, I will have to explain everything. I can't do that, not yet."

Harry sighed. "I know," he said. "I won't ask about it. You won't have to tell. Please stay."

Now it was my turn to sigh. I knew that I wanted to stay. I had finally found a home and a family. I did not want to leave so soon. I found myself walking toward Harry. We met in a loving hug, an understanding. A truce.

That summer was the best I had ever experienced. I was finally happy. All of us spent it together. We played, we laughed, we flew. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Such a feeling.

I woke up one morning to the sound of tapping. I looked around the room until I spotted a black owl at my window. Thebes, with a parcel for me. Groggily, I pulled myself out of bed and opened the window for my beautiful owl. I gently took the parcel and read who it was from. My hand began to shake as I opened the envelope. Inside, the letter was written in a neat scrawl.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. We hope that you will join us this year. You will begin as a 7th year, but you will be allowed to take special Auror courses._

_With Much Respect,_

_Professor M._

I read the letter four more times. I could not believe my eyes. I now had a school to go to. A school that would allow me to persue my dreams. Finally, I belonged. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and George were already in the kitchen. I ran over and gave Ron a huge hug while screaming in delight. I continued to hug everyone in the room. I was so happy, but I was getting a few funny looks from Ron and Harry.

I quickly explained that I had been accepted to Hogwarts and that now I would be able to attend school with them. Both of them broke into a smile. Apparently, it is not often that they accept new students after first year. I was so happy. Soon everyone in the kitchen was jumping up and down and screaming with me. Such a sight to see.

After a while, George said, "I'll help you to get your supplies. You will be in our year and I need to get my book anyway."

"Thanks," I said, "but I planned to go with Fred to get my stuff. The three of us could go. Would that be okay?"

"Sad to say, Fred is out of town today. He went with Arthur to the ministry today." Mrs. Weasly informed me.

"Oh…" I said. "Sure George, we can go together."

The two of us left to go shopping. Everything was going fine. George was hitting on me a little, but not enough to make me worry. We had finished buying our books, potions supplies, and parchment. All that was left was to buy new dress robes for George and all types of robes for me.

We entered the store together and George walked up to the counter. He said, "The beautiful young lady here will be attending Hogwarts this year and could use some robes. Both for school and for the dances."

The lady took my size and handed me my new Hogwarts robes. They were plain and had no emblem on them. I knew that I would have to be sorted with the first years. As for the dress robes, I got to choose. I took a couple of them into the dressing room. I tried on a couple but none of them looked right. I began to give up.

George knocked on the door to the dressing room. He said, "I found one that I think will make you look beautiful."

He handed me a light blue dress with a few white bows on it. It was long and was cut of that it hugged my curves. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. I walked out of the dressing room and George smiled. I knew I had found the one. I bought the dress and the two of us left for home.

A few days later I found myself on "the" train. The Hogwarts Express. The train was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. The train to, from what I've been told, heaven. I was thrilled. Harry had to go because he was a prefect and had to go to a meeting with Hermione. Ron, Fred, and George had to leave to go play a few tricks on the Slytherins and Ginny went to go find some hot boys. That left me.

I walked to the back of the train until I found an open compartment. There wasn't one. I did find one with only one person in it though. I pulled my trunk into it. The boy had blond hair and gray eyes. He was kind of cute, just kind of.

I said, "Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

"I don't care," he said.

"Thanks. By the way, my names Lizzy. What year are you?"

"I'm Draco. I'm a seventh year. You?"

"I'm a seventh year to."

He looked up with an inquisitive look on his face. He checked me up and down until his eyes fell on the spot of my robe where my house emblem should be.

He said, "Are you new?"

"Yes. I used to go to a school in the Americas. It was very small."

He said nothing. He looked out the window for a long time. I was hurt. Rejected so soon. I had just gotten here. I pulled out my wand and spent some time conjuring small animals and placing them in a cage. Finally, I lost interest. I accidentally flicked my wand in the wrong direction and my cage full of animals flew into Draco and opened. Who knew that the boy was afraid of rodents?

He did let out quite a scream. I found it funny but he, to put it nicely, was ticked. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"You will pay for that insult," he told me.

I simple smiled and pulled out my wand as well. I could take down anything. I had mastered non-verbal commands and quickly thought expeliarmus. His wand flew into my hand. Draco looked a bit shocked by my skill. Pocketing his wand, I left the compartment, summoning my trunk and broom behind me.

I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a compartment a few minutes later. I sat down with them and told them about the new "friend" that I had made today. They all laughed very hard and told me that he was their enemy. A Slytherine more evil than anyone else in the school. I was strongly instructed to keep the wand, it might come in handy, for leverage.

When the train pulled to a stop, I ran to the window. I wanted so badly to see my new school, but of course, it was raining so I was not able to see anything at all. I followed Harry out of the train. Outside was one of my new teachers. He held a sign with the word, Lizzy, on it. I walked over to him saying, "My name is Lizzy."

"I'm Professor Lupin. I teach Defense Against the Arts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Professor Lupin led my up to a horseless carriage and said that I would have to go alone to the school. My teachers were waiting to meet me there. I crawled into the large carriage and watched the rain beat against the window. I noticed, that while all the other carriages were black, mine was white.**

**When we arrived at the school. I scurried out of the rain into the building. There was the headmistress. She welcomed me and led me into the Great Hall. It was filled with people. All sitting in their houses. Laughing and joking. Telling tales of summer. The McGonagall told me that I would join them after the sorting. **

**The first years seemed so small. They scampered over to the hat and winced at having it placed on their heads. I knew it was going to sort me into the house that best fit me, but yet, I was ever so nervous about not being with Harry or Fred. They were my friends, and I hated to make new ones. **

**Finnally, it was my turn. My name was read off the list, Lizzy. No last name. The Great Hall silenced as a seventh year walked to the sorting hat. I sat down and placed the hat on my head. Suddenly, a tiny voice began to speak in my ear.**

**"Stout heart, strong mind, brave. You have all the making of a Griffindor, but you are crafty."**

**I knew what was coming. Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, I thought.**

**"Not Slytherin?", the hat said, "you will do well there."**

**I continued to tell it no.**

**"Oh well, GRIFINDOR!"**

**The Great Hall erupted with cheers. Many came from the Grifindor table. I walked over to join them and sat down with Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione.**

y

**"That took a long time," Fred told me. "What did the hat tell you?"**

**"It said that I would do well in Slytherin, but I said no, saying I have already made a few enemies there."**

**Fred gave me a confused look so I proceded to tell the tail of my conquest over Malfoy in the train. I had the entire table rolling with laughter and pointing at Malfoy. We had a great time. Then we were silenced by the booming voice of Hagrid.**

**"This year I'm not going to teach all the time. I now have an assistant who is going to help you guys out. His name is Chris. You make him feel welcome."**

**Then Hagrid sat down and for the first time, I noticed him. A boy with dark hair and green eyes. With my face, my nose, my eyes, my blood. My brother.**

**I didn't say anything about it though. Kept it quite. I continued to laugh and joke with the Griffindors. Soon, many of us grew tired so we left for the common room. We reached the picture of the fat lady, gave her the password, and entered our new home for the year. **

**It was beautiful. All gold and red. Comfy sofas lined the room and a roaring fire was already in the grate. I walked up the stairs with Hermione and found my bed. Soft and large. I had never felt anything so soft. I new I was home. Either I died and went to heaven, or life is not so bad. I pulled on a camisole and a pair of pants and curled up in bed. I was asleep the moment I closed my eyes.**

**I woke up at 10 the next morning. That was okay. We had three more days before classes start. I streched and crawled out of bed. No one else was in the room. **

**"I guess they have all gone to breakfast," I said to myself.**

**I grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. It felt good to have the warm water wash over me. I needed to get ready to meet everyone. So many people, so little time. I dried myself off and blow dried my hair. I decided to give myself some highlights and put on my makeup. I put on a pair of dark torn jeans and a dark green halter top. I looked in mirror, satisfied with my appearance and walked down into the common room.**

**No one was in the common room except Hermione who was crouched over a book. She was intently reading up on a chapter of her Potions book that she had missed. She did not even look up when I walked into the room so I loudly left the room. I decided to find Harry so he could hopefully help me meet people, and possibly help me to find Chris.**

**I was just about to walk into the great hall when a blond boy crashed into me and shoved me against the wall.**

**"Hello Draco," I said calmly.**

**"My wand," he demanded.**

**"You should ask nicely if you are to ever get what you want."**

**"Shut up bitch. Give me my wand now. You have caused enough trouble as it is."**

**"I don't think I will Malfoy."**

**Malfoy turned to the great oaf behind him and said, "Curse her."**

**His croney walked up to me and said, "Crucio!"**


	5. Chapter 5

The pain was unbelievable. I wanted to die. I slumped against the wall, thrashing and shivering. It was horrible. Malfoy just stood there, smiling, laughing. That face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital wing three days later. I was weak. So weak that I could not even sit up. I strained my eyes so I could get a glimpse of my surroundings. I noticed that the two beds next to mine were also occupied. I gasped. I knew who else was hurt.

Madam Pomphery entered the room and rushed over to me.

"Dearly dearly me," she said. "You are finally up. I was worried that we had lost you. We had no parent contact information so we weren't even sure who to call if you had died. Thank goodness you are okay."

"I feel horrible," I said in a cracked little voice that did not sound like my own.

"Understandable. You were put under extreme pain for a prolonged period of time. It is amazing that you are still alive and sane. The school just can't believe who would curse you. I mean, we thought of Mr. Malfoy but then again, he was the one who brought you in here to begin with."

"Malfoy brought me here?" I screamed. "Malfoy was the one who told that great oaf of a friend of his to curse me. It was Malfoy!"

"Oh dear me. You are a little delerious. Just rest for a while. I will check on you in a few hours."

She just walked out of the room. I was furious. This was an outrage. I was mad. Very very mad. I wanted to get him. I wanted to hurt Malfoy so badly, but I could not even get out of bed. Gently a called out, "Harry? Harry wake up! I need to talk to you!"

"Wha," Harry grumbled. "Oh, my head!"

Harry sat up and stared at me with a dazed expression.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"You, I and well…..how do I explain this. No one was ever supposed to find out. What am I to do?" I said softly.

How was I to properly explain this to him? How could one explain the unexplainable?

I began to tell the story. Of how we were twins. How we were connected by the curse mentally, physically, emotionally. How when we are hurt, the others feel it. How we were all, in a way, hit with the curse.

Harry seemed to understand, but by his winces, I could tell that our story was simply increasing the intensity of his headache.

Then it dawned on me. Where was Chris? My brother. That new assistant of Hagrid's was not in this infirmary.

I bolted out of my bed and whispered, "Chris. Where is he!"

Harry gave me a confused look but this I had no time to explain. I ran out of the room and down the corridor. Hagrid, though I did not know him well, he might know where my brother was. I ran until I found myself at the hut and I banged on the door. There was not answer but I was desperate. I ran into the house and my face fell. A lump lay in the middle of the room, it wasn't moving.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dark. "Dammit!" I yelled. What time was it? How late was it How long had I been out of it. I ran into the room and fell on the lump to check for a pulse. There was one.

I took a deep breath and laid my head on the lump. It smelled funny…..and was drooling everywhere. Ugh….it was a dog. Not my beloved brother.

"Fang! You scared me!"

Of course the dog did not answer me, but it did wake up. I was worried again. I quickly got up and began to search the hut. Chris was not in anyplace the would seem logical. I left the hut and began to pace around outside until I found myself in a large pumpkin patch. There right before me, was Malfoy.

My face grew hot and anger feld throughout my entire body. He was here to kill my brother. He caused this suffering, he should pay for it. I reached into my pocket to draw my wand, but it wasn't there. Madam Pomfery. She must have taken it from me while I was in the hospital wing. Here I was with Malfoy and no wand. I was as good as dead.

Slowly he turned and looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Well," he said, "aren't you going to kill me?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, I caused Crab to curse you."

"Don't remind me. Im feeling merciful."

Lies. But what was I supposed to do. If he knew I had no wand, I was a good as dead. He would curse me in a heartbeat. He was only frightened by my rage. Nothing more. We stood there for a while. I broke the silence.

"Malfoy. Where is Chris? I need to talk to him."

"In the forest."

Suddenly, I understood why he was here.

"Why is Chris in the forest Malfoy? Where is he and why are you here?"

I was growing more and more anxious.

Malfoy replied slowly. "I was supposed to have dentention with him, but when I came here, he was. He was…."

"He was what?"

"He was dead!"

My suspicions confirmed. Now I was not scared, just angry.

"Why is he in the forest Malfoy?"

"I was scared. I knew they thought I cursed you so I thought I would get blamed for this to."

"So what did you do," I said curtly.

"IdraggedhimintotheforestsoIcouldblameitonthewildanimals!"

I gave a disgusted look and ran into the forest. I found him lying there. My brother. His face was calm though his body was rigid. I began to cry. I never got to have Harry meet him. Harry would never get to spend time with him brother. I would never see him again. I would never get to have my family together. My twin. Dead.

My cries filled the night with a wale that could wake the dead. Teachers fled into the forest to find me. My face burried into the chest of my dear brother. Grief filled me until I began to drift away.

_Dear Student of Hogwarts,_

_We are regretful to infrom you that two students and a teacher have died in an unexplainable phenomenon. Lizzy Potter, Harry Potter, and Chris Potter, triplets, have all perished. The deaths, though linked, are still unexainable. Death is something that even wizards cannot control. Please remain safe and remember the life of this family, all its members lost._


	7. Chapter 7

It is well known by all wizards that you cannot bring back the dead. There is no spell that can help your loved ones to come back to life. What is not as well known, is that that is not exclusively true. Certain circumstances allow the dead to come back. Sometimes.

We all have a fate, a destiny. Subconsciously, we all know what is going to happen to us. We even know when we are going to die, and how. But it was not my time, our time. My brother's and I were not ready to die. We had a job to complete. We were not through yet. That is why we could come back.

At the moment that all life had nearly fled from my body and the body of Harry as well, I knew. I knew it was not time. There is an ancient incantation used by wizards for centuries in Egypt. It was long lost, but since I had lived in Egypt for so long, I had uncovered it. It was what I was looking at the day that I met Ron and Fred Weasly. I began to use the non-verbal incantation, praying that it would work for all of us.

My life would be pretty sucky if the incantation did not work, but it did so everything is cool. Warmth filled my body, my heart, my very soul. I was reborn. I felt so alive and then, I took my first breath of new life. Air flooded my lungs and I returned to earth.

I opened my eyes to see the dark fabric of Chris's shirt. It was warm. He to was alive. I lifted my head and looked up to see many teary teachers around me.

"He's alive," was all I could manage to say. I was so excited that we were going to make it through this unbelievable hurdle in life.

We were rushed into the hospital wing once again where we found Madam Pomfery staring in disbelief at Harry, who, I am glad to say, was wide awake and alive.

Madam Pomfery said, "His pulse. He was dead. He…he….this is unreal."

"Lots of things are unbelievable, we just have to believe them anyway and move on," I replied.

After all the chaos had died down you can believe that there was a lot of explaining to do. Telling two oblivious boys that they had just died and that you three were triplets is nothing to be taken lightly. When we were all on the same page we just sat together in silence. For the first time a broken family was being put back together.

We were interrogated by the teachers about the past events. The whole truth came out. From birth to near death. The whole story. When I finished the long epic tale, my voice was hoarse and it was two in the morning. We were dismissed and the three of us left to go to bed.

We reached a split in the corridor. Harry and I needed to go one way, while Chris needed to go the other. We were unwilling to leave each other, but sleep is something difficult to fight in the wee hours of the morning. For the first time ever, we met in a loving sibling embrace.

Harry and I continued down the corridor until we reached Griffindor common room. We passed through the portrait hole to find the entire house up and waiting for us. The first person to rush toward us was Ron. He ran right over to Harry and screamed, "We were told you were dead! Bloody hell! Tell me right now what happened!"

The whole crowd also wanted to hear the story, so, sadly, we were forced to comply. At four in the morning, Harry and I finally made our way upstairs to bed. As I curled up under the sheets I thought about what an awful day it had been. At the same time, it was one of the most wonderful days ever. With all my memories of childhood and my family swimming in my head, I fell fast asleep.

I began to dream, as is custom when you are sleeping. I was a happy girl with my two brothers. We were having a lovely time and I was never happier. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and the dark mark shown in the sky. The scar over my heart burned as I had never felt before. Like the sky, my soul turned black as coal. I wanted to hurt, to kill my brothers. I drew my wand and I heard myself shout, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

I bolted awake in a sweat and shaking all over. What a rotten dream. Having a bit of Voldemort's soul, I was used to these types of dreams, but I had never actually killed anyone in my dreams. I had killed my brothers. I felt dirty. Killing wasn't exactly my thing.

I got out of bed and rubbed my head. I grabbed some clothes and went to go take a shower. After getting dressed and drying my hair I left my room and went to go find Harry and Chris. On my way down the hall I was attacked by an extremely worried Fred.

"I thought you were dead! Are you okay? I just heard that you were up and alive! How do you feel?"

"I'm alright but you are squeezing me so hard that I can barely breathe," I said in a chocked little voice.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you! I was so worried. I barely ate all week."

"I was out of it for an entire week!"

"You, Harry, and that Chris kid. It was weird. You want something to eat?"

I was kind of hungry so I agreed and we entered the Great Hall to an unbelievable uproar. Who knew I was so popular? The entire had already heard my story except for my boyfriend, Fred. The irony. The one person who is supposed to know the most about me knows almost nothing.

After another long winded explanation of the whole situation, I managed to get away from all those people and set out to find Harry and Chris. I found the two of them talking by the lake. I sat down and joined them. We talked about everything that had happened since we parted. We told our own stories. Harry had to live with the family from, I was hidden by the ministry, and Chris was put in a foster home with some really really rich family who wanted to send him to some plush little muggle school.

I loved talking to the two of them. It was nice to finally have a family again. I hadn't had one since I was born. But something was bothering. My dream, the image of me killing my brothers filled my mind. Suddenly I realized something. It shocked so fully that I screamed out loud.

"VOLDEMORT KNOWS!" I yelled.

"Knows what? What's wrong?" Harry said.

"He knows that I am your sister. He knows that there are three of us. He knows that there are three people who can destroy him. I had a dream. In it the three of us were playing and suddenly I saw the dark mark and I felt…"

How could I tell them that in my dream I killed them. I stopped mid sentence and starred out over the lake.

"You felt what Lizzy?" Chris asked.

"I felt my scar burn. Voldemort knows."

We sat together for a long time, not saying anything. We looked at each other and silently made a decision. One that would change our lives. One that would change this school. One that would change the entire world. Muggles and Wizards alike. I ground shaking decision made silently between the living members of the chosen family.


	8. Chapter 8

We chose to fight. To search for the one thing that everyone ran away from. To find Voldemort, and to destroy him. The task was impossible, but truly great acts are always impossible, yet many people will still be able to accomplish them.

We chose to leave at nightfall. To begin our quest in the cover of darkness without telling anyone. We did not want people to try to make us change our minds.

I left afterwards. I wanted to go talk to Fred. To say goodbye, without saying goodbye. Fred would never let me leave to go fight the Dark Lord. He doesn't want to see me go. I'm not sure I want to go, but I must. I have to complete my destiny. I cannot fight it any longer.

I found Fred in the common room. He looked really cute. Wearing an old pair of jeans and a white shirt. He was reading a book, a joke book, but a book none the less. A small fire was burning quietly in the grate casting a romantic glow over the entire room.

I took a deep breath. I would want to remember this moment forever. This goodbye would be something that I would never forget.

I walked over to the couch that Fred was sitting on and curled up beside him, reading the book over his shoulder. He looked up at me with happy eyes. He liked it when I curled up next to him.

"What?" he said.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. I mean, I was kind of out of it for the past week. Almost dying isn't the greatest thing to help strengthen a relationship."

"I understand. I really missed you Lizzy."

"I missed you to Fred."

"Lizzy," Fred said more slowly, but sincerely, "I love you."

I knew that he loved me, but he had never said it. Those three words have never impacted me so much. No one had ever told me that they loved me.

"I love you to Fred."

I was then lost in him. We kissed for a long time there on the couch. Enjoying being with each other. Breathing in each others scent. Taking in each others features. I was never so in love.

When I finally pulled away from Fred and looked at the clock, it was eleven. I had to leave in an hour. I told Fred that I needed to go and ran upstairs. I packed a bag with as much money as I had, clothes, and potions ingredients. I also grabbed my potions books and a book of auror spells.

I then ran to take a shower. My last one at Hogwarts. My time here was so short yet the memories I had from being here would last my entire life, however much of it I had left.

When I stepped out of the shower I slipped into a short, faded blue jean skirt and a white camisole. I dried my hair and straitened it so it fell around my face in silky locks. I looked in the mirror for the last time.

I left quickly and silently. I met Harry and Chris outside Hagrid's house. We were all wearing jeans and white shirts. We looked like triplets. Green eyed, dark haired siblings. Linking our hands in each others we gazed for the last time at our home. Hogwarts would never be the same again.

We traveled far to find him that night. I don't know where, I was more concerned about what would happen in the morning when people realized that the three of us were gone.

They would wake up and the girls would wander to the bathroom to see the note I had left them on the mirror. Telling them I was gone. We had gone to find evil and destroy it until we to were destroyed. I hoped that they would cry for me. Not that I want their pity, but their understanding means a lot to me.

Fred. I could not neglect Fred. I would receive a letter tomorrow during lunch from Thebes my owl. It would explain everything and why I had to leave. It would say I was sorry and that I loved him more than my life and I was giving mine up to help save his from the Dark Lord.

The school. They needed a letter as well. It explained our choice and said thank you for the opportunity that we were given.

The Ministry. The got a letter to. A formal one. A brief one telling them that the gig was up. The secret was out and that we had gone to find the Dark Lord. They would not understand. They never did.

We went to Gringotts and emptied the family safe. We needed the money for food and travels. We did not expect to survive this trip, so we would not need to save any of the money. We left quickly and set out on our journey. Horcruxes would be destroyed and Voldemort vanquished. We knew we could do it. We had to do it. We had to.


	9. Chapter 9

Horcruxes. Lots of them. We tracked them down and destroyed them one by one. Following Dumbledore's memories and the relics of Voldemorts childhood. We found one in the old orphanage hidden under a bed. Voldemort's bed. Another we found at the grave of his father. Ravenclaw's relic. We nearly lost Chris trying to destroy that one. That awful snake was hard to track down but it to was a horcruxe.

The last horcruxe was the hard one. We searched round the globe for a year. We were all seventeen when we found it. One year together running away from those we loved so that we could save them. We flitted from hotel to hotel. City to city. Never staying long and never ever getting too attached.

But as for that horcruxe, it was hard. We knew that one part of Voldemort's soul was actually in Voldemort but the final part. We did not know where it was.

We found it. It was a necklace. A beautiful necklace that we found in an old house. The house was abandoned and run down. Old and musky. The necklace was found in what looked to be a nursery. It was the easiest to destroy but when we finally looked at it clearly, anger boiled in us.

"Lilly Potter," I read off of the necklace. A locket. My mother's locket. A gold locket in the shape of a heart and inside it was a picture of the three of us with James.

"Mom," Chris whispered.

"Dad," Harry cried.

It was a dark day, in our old house. Our mother's life had been taken to create an instrument of Voldemort's evil. The cruelty. The anger. We wanted him dead. He would be weak now and we were ready.

Voldemort had been reeking havoc all over the world for a year. We felt badly that we could not save the people he killed but we were not ready. Finally, there, in that house, we were ready. Mentally, physically, emotionally. Ready to be done with his soul living in me. Ready to be done with his thoughts. Ready to be done with his strength. Ready to let go.

For the first time in over 15 years we slept in our own house as a family. A picture of mom and dad beside us. To watch over us and guide us. We knew what was to be done.

While there that night, we learned how to read each others minds. We were connected but for the first time, I could hear what they were thinking as clearly as it they had actually said it. With this new found talent, we were ready to face the Dark Lord. At least, we felt ready. We set out to find him.

We found him. The Dark Lord was easy to find because he was trying to find us. We found him one night at midnight in a graveyard. He was giving instructions to death eaters including Crab, Goyle, and Malfoy.

"Kill the Moody family. We have dealt with there pesky interventions long enough," the Dark Lord barked in a blood curdling voice. It chilled me to the very bone.

The three hooded figures standing before Voldemort disappeared. Traveling elsewhere to kill innocent people. This reign of terror had to end. Linking arms the three of us stepped out into the open.

"Potters," Voldemort said, "I have long waited for the chance to see you. You have done well hiding all these years. I had no idea that you were twins until you told me."

He meant me. My dream had told him. Curse him for reading my mind. Curse me for thinking of him and attracting his attention.

"Don't you blame her for all your problems? Isn't it her fault our in this mess?" Voldemort continued.

"No," Harry said, "thoughts should be private. It is not her fault you invaded hers."

Voldemort shrank back a little.

"Don't you blame her for keeping the family apart?" Voldemort continued.

"Somehow we always knew that we had siblings. We don't blame her," Chris said.

Voldemort took a step back.

"Don't you hate Malfoy for almost killing all of you," Voldemort tried again.

"Anger and hate are different. He just did what he thought was right. When in fear we can do many strange things," I said defiantly.

I was sure of it now. Voldemort was shrinking away every time that we forgave someone.

"I forgive the Ministry," I said, "for hiding me all those year."

Voldemort stepped away again.

"I forgive Malfoy for killing Dumbledore," Harry said.

They were catching on to my plan.

"I forgive my foster family for not allowing me to become a wizard for so long," Chris said.

Voldemort staggered against a tomb stone.

"We forgive you for killing our parents!" The three of us yelled.

Voldemort screamed and disappeared. He was dead. The last bit of his soul destroyed. It was forgiveness of the chosen ones that brought about his downfall. The grudges we held had to be forgotten. Seven of them. The most powerful magical number. Voldemort believed in that kind of stuff. It's what killed him. Ironic.

Things seemed to return to normal. Death Eaters were either sent to jail or disappeared back into the wood work. Slowly, the world began to piece itself back together. My family. My family and I moved in with the Weasly's. Forever.

That first time that I saw Fred again was a great moment in my life. We ran into each others arms and I begged him to forgive me for leaving. He did.

I never returned to Hogwarts. My few days there I treasure forever. My brothers and I learned to never hold a grudge, because they are the root of evil. Some lessons must be learned through experience. Some might say, we learned our lesson. We did, but sometimes, evil has to learn a lesson as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! I haven't done anything to this story in a long time. I noticed how many people had alerts on this story and I thought, maybe they would be interested in reading a sequel so...I am posting this message. The sequel is called Long Years Ahead and if you liked this story, check it out!**


End file.
